The Last Fight
Note: This is the last of the Dark Trilogy and this is written by Animalandia Prolugue It has been 6 months since Rosalia was found. Ricky was the apprentice of Lady Hestia while Laika was with Lady Artemis searching for peace. Jared and Tristen on the other hand stayed in camp. They were claimed now as son of Athena and daughter of Demeter. Kasey and Rosalia on the other hand are nowhere to be found. They say the two of them are trying to find Chaos, while others believe that the two of them are dead. No one can say for sure what happened to the two Roman Demigods. It was during these six months did Percy Jackson appeared. The son of the almighty Poseidon. He was the suspect of the Lightning Theif case and almost everyone hates him but thanks to his quest everyone's attitude towards him changed except Jared and Tristen's. "There's something about Percy Jackson and I can sense that he's an ignorant fool" Chapter 1 Tristen's POV It was a hot September and it was 4o'clock and until now no one has arrived except Jared and Ricky. I hate being stuck with these two where the heck is Kasey, Laika and Rosalia? I mean this is my last day in America and they don't even want to see me off! Those guys...uhh...!!!! "Laika is 10 meters away Tisten" Ricky said. I haven't got used to icky knowing exactly where Laika is. It really creeps me out. The two of them being always together and they look so much alike.. "Thank the gods they're here. I been waiting fo an hour already. I'm gonna miss my flight!" Jared laughed but then he seems to notice someone so he stopped. "He's here let's be careful and not talk bout you-know-who." My smile tuned into a fown. It's been months ever since our encounter with you know who but thanks to Kasey, me and my faminly are still alive. The six of us know very well that you-know who is in gods' favor so we believe that Percy is a spy from hell. "Jared, Ricky Tristen!" Yelled a familiar voice. I looked behind me and saw Laika together with Kasey and Rosalia. The three of them are wearing shades and are trying to act normal. Their hairs are dyed as well. The six of us were about to head to Thalia's pine tree when suddenly Annabeth and Percy stopped us. "Who's these four?" Annabeth asked pointing to Ricky, Laika, Rosalia and Kasey. The six of us looked at each othe and with a smile on our face we introduced ourselves in fake names. "My name is Kino Furtia daughter of Ares and this is my twin Yamada Furtia son of Apollo." Laika said introducing herself and Ricky as the Furtia twins who came from Japan. "My name on the other hand is Yesak daughter of the well known actress in Indonesia while this is Ailasor, my younger sister." Kasey said. Yesak and Ailasor are both anagrams of their name but it sounds so foreign and mysterious. I tried not to laugh as Annabeth and Percy nodded and start explaining about camp by the moment they were out of hearing Jared and I laughed. We couldn't believe how easily they could be fooled. Chapter 2 Kasey's POV Annabeth began to question who my god parent is but I remain silent. I can't tell he that I'm a daughter of Hades. I mean dad and his brothers would kill me into pieces if I told them. I wasn't born because of Love but because I was needed to be bon, just like Rosalia. This is one of the reasons why we're orphans. Rosalia and I wee first intoduced to the Hermes' Cabin then we met up with "Kino and Yamada" and head to the Big House. When Chiron saw us his eyes wee wide with shock. He immediately went towards Rosalia and hug her. "I thought you have died my child!" he said. "umm..you're mistaking Ailasor with someone else. I'm Kino by th war, daughter of Ares." Laika was just about to shake Chiron's hand when suddenly Mr.D. yelled. "Lethris!" How dare you came back after three years? You broke my heart after having children with two morons!" "Lethris?"Ricky and Laika asked in union. The two orphans are trying hard not to show their curiousity about their mother.I know that it was hard to pretend to not know anything about your mother but the twins manage it pretty fine. "Lethris Stefa. I can see through your disguise you old daughter of Leto! Do you really think I'm that stupid? I'm a god!" "Leto? Hey twin you know any Lethris?" Ricky asked Laika. "No idea bro. I mean we're not even related to any old daughter of Leto who had children with two morons but I think Mr.D is talking about our dads." "Well they are morons..."I started. Laika began to drew her dagger just like Ricky. "Did you just.." She started. "Called our fathers morons?" Ricky finished. "Geez! I was only kidding Lai-" But before I could say Laika, Rosalia step on my foot. "What did you do that for?" I asked. She just smiled and punch me in the stomach. What is wrong with Rosalia? "Why you!" I started but I let it hang in the air. "Annabeth, Percy, Mr.D. Can you please leave the rroom first? I have something to talk about with these four." "Chiron don't even try! You know Lethris!" Mr.D. warned "I know Mr.d. just leave Kino,Yamada, Yesak and Ailasor to me." And when they left Chirron started talkin seriously. "Enough Jokes. The Last Fight will happen soon. You must prepare for one will die and one will search in vain. Kasey, Laika, Ricky and Rosalia be careful." Chapter 3 Jared's POV "Who really are the Furtia twins and those two sisters?" Annabeth asked right after we reach Athena's Cabin. I shook my head pretending to know nothing. "I have no idea."She looked at my eyes. "You're lying" I guess there's no point in lying to Annabeth about the six but I can't reveal to Annabeth that the six is all here, she'll panick so I only have to reveal Kasey's real idendity. "Yesak is Kasey Maiden, champion of Hera." "A simple anagram...to reverse the spelling..that was intelligent but so unoriginal..wait Kasey Maiden? You couldn't possibly be saying "THE SIX" are all here right?" Annabeth asked. Uggh...Why am I so stupid? I should have known Annabeth could figure that out if I told her Yesak is Kasey. You know why Annabeth is panicking? It's because 3 months ago the gossips about the six came. They say the six defy the gods and we want war against them because we're a bunch of powerful immortals bless by Chaos. Which I tell you is NOT TRUE. In the first place why would we defy the gods? They're our parents, they're the reason why we exist. Ugghh why are they so stupid to believe in that nonsense. "Don't panick Beth It's not like we'll destoy the worl." I assured Annabeth "Wait we'll? Jared you're not telling me you're ..the humored son of Athena who is part of the six!" She asked in Disbelief. "I'm afraid I am Annabet, last 8 months ago when Kasey first arrived that's when it all started. My girlfri- I mean Rosalia started missing and Tristen receiving bomb threaths. SOmeone is out to get us right from the start Annabeth. they want to repeat the past and get us killed. He started the rumors Annabeth and the six of us..the reason why we're hidding is because we're afraid. And whats worse is he's on the gods side" "Well then cooperate with the gods and ty talking to them make a deal or something!" "They want us dead Annabeth What part of that sentence don't you understand? I was wrong in beliving you. You're just like Percy. The two of you are gods' dogs who'll do everything just to finish the task or fetch the ball. I thought you were better but I was wrong. Note: Sorry Percy Jackson and Annabeth fans..My characters hates them Chapter 4 Ricky's POV Does Laika really look like mom? Does that mean I look like her too? hmm...well if I comb my hair and wear a girl's dress I'll look like Laika, so I'm pretty much right then but remember this no way in hell would I wear Laika's clothes. "Yamada! Yamada!" I looked behind me and saw a bunch of Apollo kids with their bow and arrows, all looking at me waiting. It was then did I realize what they want. They want me to join them and have some fun with archery. One word NO WAY..wait that's two words...either way I don't like Archery! That's Laika's favorite I hate that! "What are you waiting for?" Will asked. I looked around everyone was eager and exited all except me. No, no no!!! I need to somehow escape. Then I saw Laika at the door, she was smiling evily! I hate my twin! Then my worse nightmare came to life Laika entered the cabin then drag me out of it. She was holding a set of bow and arrows and surprisingly it's not silver meaning it's not HERS! Category:Animalandia Category:Short Story Category:War